


Caught In The Act

by lennonsprincess



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Caught, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennonsprincess/pseuds/lennonsprincess
Summary: When John and Paul get caught in the act by Jim McCartney, it leaves both of them panicking about what will happen when they go downstairs.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Caught In The Act

John and Paul stumble into Paul’s room, already ripping each other’s clothes off. Both of them are breathing heavily, as their hearts beat fast with adrenaline and arousal. They feel as though they have never wanted each other more then this moment, each boy wanting nothing more than to pleasure the other. John pins Paul against the wall as he kisses up his neck, smoothly running his fingers down Paul’s torso to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it over his head. John throws Paul’s shirt onto the floor, then backs off of Paul to desperately rip off his own shirt.

“God... I need you now.” John nearly growls, as he grabs Paul by the waist and throws him onto the bed.

“Then have me.” Paul says cheekily, looking up from the bed at John, who basically jumps onto him at those words.

“Oh I will...” John replies with a smirk, continuing to attack Paul’s neck with kisses. Paul felt John’s clothed erection rub against his thigh as John trailed his kisses down to Paul’s chest and stomach, making Paul giggle at the tickling sensation.

“C’mon Johnny. Get on with it.” Paul says in between giggles, while hitting John’s shoulder.

“Alright then, princess.” John replies, looking up from Paul’s stomach and movie his hands down to unbutton Paul’s pants.

“Where’s the stuff?” John asks after taking off Paul’s pants.

“Same place as always.” Paul says. Once John turns around to open Paul’s bedside table drawer, Paul slips off his underwear and lifts up his legs, wanting to give John a pleasant surprise when he turns around. John quickly grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer and turns back toward Paul.

“Oh baby...” John nearly moans at the sight in front of him. “I can’t wait to get inside of you.”

John quickly takes off his pants and joins Paul on the bed. John feels as though his cock is going to burst out of his boxers.

“Mmm look at you.” Paul whimpers, squeezing John’s cock through his boxers. “Please hurry, Johnny. I need it inside me.”

“Patience, kitten.” John mumbles, trying to hold himself together. “I still need to prep you.”

Paul whines at that and spreads his legs wide, clenching his hole to try and make John lose control. John pretends not to see Paul’s movements, and lathers his fingers up with lube. He slowly brings his fingers down to Pauls hole, circling the rim of it before pushing in completely.

“Mmm...” Paul moans, closing his eyes at the familiar feeling of being stretched.

“God, you’re still so tight Paulie... after all these times. I don’t know how you do it.” John groans, pumping his finger in and out, soon adding a second.

“I don’t know either...” Paul mumbles. “Because I’ve been fingering myself nearly everyday... I wanna be loose so one day you can just slide in without prepping me.”

“Oh god... baby.” John moans as he feels his dick twitch at Paul’s words. “Have you really been doing it every day?” He continues, adding in a third finger as Paul starts to reply.

“Yeah mM! Yesterday...” Paul starts to giggle “My da’ nearly walked in on me.”

John’s eyes widen at the mention of his dad, quickly pulling his fingers out of Paul. Paul makes a squeaking noise at the loss of John’s fingers.

“Oh sorry...” John says, slowly pulling his underwear down and revealing his huge erection. John thinks for a moment.

“Where’s your old man now?” John asks, lining his dick up with Paul’s hole.

“Mm I don’t know he’s gone out somewhere...” Paul says dismissively, pushing his ass up against John’s cock. “Please... mm just put it in.”

“As you wish...” John says in a posh accent, which in any other circumstance would make Paul roll his eyes, but right now Paul was far too desperate to show any other emotion except arousal.  
John quickly pushes into Paul, finding his prostate almost right away.

“Mm Johnny! That’s it.” Paul moans. “C’mon faster!”

Paul rocks up to meet John’s thrusts, wanting to be absolutely destroyed. John looks down at Paul, as he feels his heels dig into his back. John picks up his pace, bringing a hand down to Paul’s chest to press him into the bed, as he slams into him.

“Oh, oh, oh! J-John!” Paul’s voice is shaky. John’s thrusts are moving his entire body.

“Mmm... you like that don’t you baby... god you’re so tight.” John groans, feeling Paul clench around him.

“Mmm yess... ah, ah! Y-your so big... I feel like I’m coming apart!” Paul basically screams.

“Yes that’s it baby... scream. I love it when you scream my name.” John moans, suddenly feeling Paul’s body tense beneath him. John feels his orgasm creeping up on him so he speeds up his thrust. “I’m about to come baby...mm” John groans, not noticing Paul’s lack of response.

“J-John...s-stop.” Paul whispers, weakly hitting John on the back. John doesn’t hear him.

“Oh baby!” John moans, as he releases his hot cum into Paul. Almost crumbling on top of Paul before Paul stops him.   
John looks at Paul and notices his worried face. John quickly pulls out of Paul, praying to god that he didn’t hurt him.

“A-are you o-“ John starts, but is quickly interrupted by Paul pointing behind him. John quickly looks behind him, and he’s sure his heart stops when he see’s what Paul was worried about.   
There in the doorway stands Paul’s dad, Jim McCartney. John’s first instinct is to cover himself up, but he quickly realizes that is the least of his worries.

“Put your clothes on and meet me in the living room boys.” Jim says, quickly shutting the door and walking downstairs.  
Paul quickly jumps out from under John and starts to pace around the room.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” Paul mutters quickly, putting his hands to his head. John cringes as he sees his cum start to drip out from Paul’s ass.

“He’s going to fucking kill me... he’s going to kill US! Oh my god, what are we going to do?” Paul panics. He looks over at John who is still sitting on the bed, thinking of what to say.

“I- oh god...” John says, suddenly realizing how bad this situation is. Paul’s dad just caught Paul getting fucked by a no good teddy boy that he never even liked to begin with. He could send them both to jail! It was illegal after all. “Well... he didn’t seem that mad...” John said, ignoring all of his bad thoughts.

“John! What do you think is gonna happen when we go down stairs?” Paul nearly yells, slipping on his underwear and pants.

“Woah, you’re actually gonna down there?!” John says with wide eyes, watching as Paul slips on the rest of his clothes.

“Yes! We’re both going down there, John! He’s gonna find us eventually so let’s get it over with now.” Paul says throwing John’s clothes at him.  
John watches his clothes fall on the bed.

“But Paul-“

“Come on!”

John quickly gets his clothes on and follows Paul down the stairs, his heart beating fast. He has no idea what’s going to happen downstairs, but he’s almost positive it won’t be good.  
Paul and John enter the living room, avoiding eye contact with Jim as they sat themselves on the couch across from him.

“So what the fuck was that?” Jim speaks first, his words coming through louder than his tone.

“Dad I’m so sorry you had to see that... we didn’t want you to find out that way.” Paul says looking up at his dad, his voice shaking.

“Find out what?” Jim says, more of a statement than a question.

“That we’re...” Paul looks over at John for help.

“Together.” John finishes, grabbing on to Paul’s hand. It took nearly every nerve in John’s body to do that, but after he did, he had never felt more free. “Yeah... together.”

John continues. “Paul and I are in a relationship... and I know you probably think it’s wrong, and I know the world thinks it wrong but... fuck the world... it’s fucking love for Christ’s sake. Why is it wrong?”

John looks over at Paul, who seems to be smiling at him.

“John’s right... y’know.” Paul says to Jim. “I know what you saw up there was something you never wanted to see... and you’re probably furious, and think that... we’re just a couple of no good queers that just fuck around, but we’re not. We love each other. And you might think just we’re young, and crazy, and that we don’t know what love is, but god, if this isn’t love... than I can’t believe that love exists.”

Jim looks at Paul, completely stunned by his words, thinking of something to say next.

“Well then...” Jim says quietly. “When I saw you two up there, I honestly didn’t know what to think. I came downstairs with the mindset of setting things straight, but now I don’t even know what that is.”

John squeezes Paul’s hand, causing Paul to look at John with small smile. Jim noticed the small interaction.

“I don’t know what it is,” Jim continues. “but for some reason I can tell that you two do love each other, but if I were to tell myself yesterday, that I would walk in on bad boy Lennon... screwing... my son, I believe that I would sadly turn you in...”  
John and Paul’s smiles fade.

“But now that I know how much you mean to each other, I would have to be a monster to do that.”   
They couldn’t believe it. Paul’s dad basically said he approved their relationship.

“Oh my god... dad thank you so much... you have no idea how much this mean-“ Paul is cut off.

“Now just because I said this was okay, doesn’t mean the rest of the world does. You two have to be very careful, because if somebody sees you two acting suspicious they won’t hesitate to report you. It’s a cruel world out there, and I want you two be safe.”

“Don’t worry, sir. We won’t ever make this public...” John replies.

“I also never want to walk in on that ever again... so please if you woul-“

“Yeah don’t worry dad, I think we’ve learned our lesson.” Paul quickly says.

“Yeah we’ll just move the party to my house.” John jokes, earning a glare and a hit on the shoulder from Paul.

“Okay... well you boys are free to go. Please be careful, I would hate for anything to happen to you.” Jim says, getting up from his chair.

“Thank you so much dad...” Paul says, walking towards his dad with open arms, ready for a hug.

“Um... maybe wash up first.” Jim says hesitantly, denying the hug with his arm. John laughs at that, and takes Paul’s by the arm to lead him out of the living room. They both have never felt more relieved in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off a prompt sent in through tumblr, it can also be found in my book “McLennon One Shots”   
> If you want to request a fic send one in through my tumblr @lennonsprincess


End file.
